


Made-up

by mergatrude



Category: due South
Genre: Challenge Response
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-24
Updated: 2003-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 19:58:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mergatrude/pseuds/mergatrude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the "Make-up" challenge at ds_flashfiction.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Made-up

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Make-up" challenge at ds_flashfiction.

"So you see that's why the people of..." A slight movement made me pause and look across the car. "What, Ray?"

"You just made that up." His eyes had a suspicious gleam in them and a grin threatened to split his face.

Ah. Perhaps the bit about the suspected narwhal smuggling ring had been a bit much. But that meant that Ray had been paying attention for at least the last half hour. I stared out of the window, suppressing a pleased smile of my own.

"You make them all up, don't you Frase?"

"Whatever do you mean, Ray?"


End file.
